Composite tubing is used for many products because of its high strength-to-weight ratio. When more strength is desired in a composite tube, options are limited. Material can be upgraded, and wall thickness can be increased. When less weight is desired, wall thickness can be decreased, or holes can be added through the wall. Also a standard composite tube is configured exactly like a tubular bell. Having a single, solid wall like a bell creates maximum vibration after striking an object or flexural release. It also transmits vibration most efficiently to the human hand and adjacent bone structure, or in the case of an assembly, to the connecting components.
Other solutions have involved substituting higher modulus fiber (generally carbon fiber), wrapping with filament or fabric at varying angles to create biased plies, using higher stiffness epoxy to increase strength, and decreasing wall thickness to decrease weight.
Decreasing wall thickness to reduce weight can have catastrophic results. A single unsupported wall is subject to distortion, vibration, buckling, even cracking and splitting. Increasing strength by thickening the wall adds weight. Changing material can increase strength, but within narrow limits. Changing material can increase cost.
Therefore, it would be ideal to develop and utilize a one piece composite tube having a hollow wall, wherein the outside and inside surfaces, along with the ends of the tube, may have standard surfaces and shapes suitable for bonding or fastening. Ideal composite tubes would have a hollow wall for light weight and strength, be resistant to vibration, while maintaining light weight, and would be resistant to distortion when flexed, loaded, or subjected to torque.